Living Without Acception
by MeWithWings
Summary: Max's mom got really sick when she was pregnant with Max, and all of those medicines that she used reacted and gave Max wings. Now, 29 homes and 16 years later, They move to a small town in Illinois, where everything seems normal. After a while, Max bumps into one of her classmates. That may not have been weird but it was midnight. And they were 500 ft in the air. FAX! R&R
1. Intros & My story

**Fisr fanfiction... YAY! Here goes nothing...**

**By the way, I dont own MR. If i did, it would be a movie already, and i would have played Max.**

** -=0=-**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Max wasn't even born when it happened. Her mom got super sick, and to heal her they gave her all this medicine to heal her, but what they all didnt know, was that she was pregnant, and those medicines mixed, and somehow, she was born with wings. Her dad rejected her, and moved on, and left her mom alone. Then she got re-married, and had another child, without wings. Then her new husband died, and she was alone again. Now, Max's mom, has always had to move over the country for her jobs, to sustain them, meaning that Max and her little sister Ella, have been dragged along with. Now, They moved to a small town in Illinois, called Naperville, and once again, Max and Ella have to get into the hang of new friends, schoolwork, and... boys. One night, almost at midnight, Max went out for a fly. What happens when she runs into someone? When theyre 300 feet in the air? FAXNESS WILL COME**

**Max's Pov**

Never. There was a lot of nevers in my life. Never had a whole family. Never had good friends. Never stayed in one place for over a year. Never had a normal life. Never was truly accepted. None of these things ever happened. Not in one of the 29 different states ive lived in. My mom had a job, that took her all over the country, and as a result, me and my sister were dragged along with. Of course, it wasnt a problem for Ella, seeing as she made friends everywhere we went, and even kept in touch with a few of them everywhere we went. But not me. I never really made good friends, seeing as i always distanced myself from the others, afraid of being rejected again. It was bad enough being rejected by my own father.

But it wasn't really my fault. Most people probably wouldnt want to be friends with me. A mutated bird freak. I was born with wings, after my mom took lots of medicines when she got sick when she was pregnant with me. Of course she didnt know that, so she took lots of medicine, and some sort of reaction happened, and i got wings.

They're brown, with ivory down primary feathers. They're really soft at the top, and get more silky smooth at the lower and longer feathers. I have about a 15 foot wingspan, but its always growing more and more. Im almost 16 now, and only my mom and my sister know about them. Dont get me wrong, i love my wings, but at times, they can be heavy, painful, and really hard to hide. But, i still love them, with all of my un-human heart.

"Mom, how long until we get to our new house?" Ella, my younger sister by 2 years, asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry! And if i dont stretch out soon, im going to turn into a coiled spring." I stated, while yawning.

"Only about 5 more minutes now honey, thank you for bearing the 9 hour drive'" my mom calmly replied. _'I barely beared it..." _I thought.

About 10 minutes ago, we had entered a small rich suburb of Chicago, called Naperville. From what i saw, it looked like a pretty average small town, but i was wrong. We son turned a corner, and i saw big and beautiful houses, and one really weird modern looking one. My eyes darted from one house to another, noticing every small detail. Not even about 1 minute after, we pulled into a court, at the end of which, had a giant mansion/castle at the end of it, and a for sale SOLD! Sign in front of it.

"Mom..." I started trailing off. "Is this-" I was interrupted by Mom pulling into a gated drive way, and opening the gate, to a beautiful courtyard. This will be one fun house.

"You guys can explore the house while i get settled in. Max, if you go up the stairs, your door will be down the hallway to your right, then the one all the way at the end. But if you take the elevator, then its the first one on your yours is the first on on the left if you go down the hallway to your left." My mom stated turning away and opening the front door for us. Right inside hanging above us, was a giant black wrought iron chandelier. Me and Ella looked at each other, then raced inside after out mom, and up to look for our individual rooms. I took the stairs, went down the hall, and ran up to the door at the end of the hallway. I took a deep breath, then opened the door to find one of the best rooms ever.

It had a giant queen sized bed in the middle of the room, over a white rug, and mahogany wood floors. Off to the right side of the bed, was a white wood dresser, and black handles. Also on that side of the bed, were two doors the opened up to a balcony with a lounge chair, and an AMAZING view of a pool in our extensive backyard. The bed had a maroon canopy, and white covers. Sitting on the bed was a white box, and had a note on it. I walked over to it, and ripped it open.

_Dear Max,_

_I hope you like the house as much as i did. I chose this room for you because i knew you would like the balcony. Ella's room has one too, but yours is the biggest one in the house, and i figured you would appreciate it for your midnight flies. :) I already unpacked your stuff for you, the way you always do! I hope you enjoy the gift, i saw you had your eye on it._

_Love, Mom_

I quickly set the letter down on the dresser next to me, and ripped open the white box, and saw a tan leather jacket, with small designs in the corner, which was the one i had my eye on for about 2 months now, but it was $300. I knew Mom had gotten a promotion, but i didnt know that we would be able to afford all of this. I flopped down of the bed, and held the jacket in my hands. I had no idea what kind of thing to expect this time around.

**-=0=-**

**Well there's the first chapter. I know its not that amazing yet, but give me a chance, i needed a chapter to explain everything first, so chill. Please review! Id love to hear your suggestions, and such. Please F&F and R&R!**


	2. A Mysterious Discovery

**Hi again! Thank you for all who supported my story so far, and dont worry, there _will _be Fax, dont worry.**

**And i know some of the i's weren't capitalized, and there were missing apostrophes, but im too lazy to go back and fix those, and im pretty sure that you guys can figure it out. Also, i know the story is kind of boring right now, but IT WILL GET BETTER! DO NOT FRET FAITHFUL READERS! **

**Thank you to Anpsurfer124, Dragontiger275, I don't know something cool, Max-Without-Wings, mistedwings, savingpoppunk, Chocolate Wings, and silvernight01 for following this story! (*These were the only followers as i was writing this chapter*)**

**I dont own MR, because if i did, i would be dating Fang, and me, him, & the rest of the flock and remaining mutants, would have taken over Canada, gotten unlimited maple syrup whenever we want, re-named it: Area: -72 Triangle, and would be discovering the mystery of their mysterious, 'bacon'. I totally _DO NOT_ have a conspiracy theory on Canada... Maybe... YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! AND NEVER FIND ME! I FLED THE COUNTRY TO SWEDEN WHERE I WILL WORK AS A BANKER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV (Shocker!)<strong>

"Girls, can you come down here for a sec?!" My mom shouted up the stairs. I had just figured out where everything was in the house, and made a little key on my phone in case i got lost (I did already, and yes, its that big) and set up the books in my bookcase the way i liked them, and set up all of my little trinkets and weird items ive picked up everywhere we've lived on my desk.

I ran downstairs, and wandered into the kitchen, and found Mom putting the last of some groceries away, and Ella sitting at the large table texting away on her phone. Or maybe instagraming. Probably that last one. She loves her selfies.

"Oh, Max, go sit down next to Ella, ill come over once i finish putting this stuff away in a second." Mom said, opening the pantry, and putting some chips away.

I did as i was told, and sat next to Ella, and pulled out my own phone, and checked Ella's Instagram account. Sure enough, she had already posted a picture that was a collage of her room, my room, the outside of the house, the kitchen, and our family room, with already 112 likes. Figures.

"Girls, please put your phones away." Mom started, and i looked up from my phone, and turned it off, facing down on the table, as Ella did the same. "I know that its really soon, and we usually start later, but, you two start school tomorrow" She stated nonchalantly, as if she was only telling us that she got her car washed. But no, this was no car wash.

"WHAT?!" me and Ella both shouted in unison.

"Shh, dont disturb the neighbors, and yes, you both start at Naperville North High School tomorrow." Mom said, trying to calm us down.

"The neighbors are a _flipping block away_, considering the size of this house! But why are we starting so early?! i haven't even found my way across the house _once_ without getting lost yet, and we've been here for what? _7 hours_? And how did you even_ afford_ this house?" I argued back at mom, a look of seriousness across my face.

"Don't get so worked up, Max. The people here are just very, strict, about the schooling, so we have to start as soon as we can, and since we arent doing anything, we have to start tomorrow. And as for why i could afford this house, well..." Mom started and trailed off.

"What?" I said, my voice and glare shooting ice daggers.

"I-I'll tell y-you later." Mom finished quickly, trying to cover up the quiver and stutter that had happened in her voice as she started. I gave her a quizzical look, then gave up, knowing that she would keep her word.

I sighed, then groaned in frustration, knowing that there was no way to get out of this.

"Uniforms?" I asked.

"No" My mom replied.

"Walking?"

"Ill drive, or you can take the bus."

"Average school day length?"

"Yep"

"Cute boys?" Ella interjected, wiggling her eyebrows, and nudging me next to her with her bony little elbows.

"God, Ella, is that all you think about? And, _would you stop that?!_ your bony elbows are _killing_ my shoulder!" i yelled, rubbing my shoulder, which was now forming a bruise, which would most likely heal quickly.

"You girls go chose an outfit for tomorrow, and ill make dinner. Come down in about an hour." Mom said, turning towards a cupboard and opening grabbing a stir-fry pan.

* * *

><p>I finished dinner before either of the two were done, and now im upstairs scanning my drawers for something that says: <em>Hey, im Maximum Ride the badass, if you mess with me, you wont be able to have kids! <em> or something intimidating like that.

I finally decide on a gray fall out boy shirt, with black lettering on it, cut out sleeves, and the centuries logo. i choose some worn navy blue skinny jeans, and ontop throw on my new leather jacket. I decide to just wear my light brown hip length wavy hair down, with two very small fishtail braids by my shoulders, going all the way down, and wrote the hairstyle on a post-it then stuck it to my mirror to remember.

I decide to go to bed early,to wake up early, because im on a different time zone from Arizona(where i used to live before i moved here), and i dont want to accidentally wake up late on my first day, even though i would probably be moving again in few months.

I want to take a shower before i go to bed though, so i head into my room's bathroom, turn on the shower and fan, and wait for it to get hot. When i think the shower has gotten hot enough, i take off my clothes, and hop in. My shower wasn't _SUPER _big, but it was bigger than your average shower, so i was able to stretch out my wings to about a 3 foot total span. it felt good to feel the hot water trickling down my feathers, soothing to where they had been scrunched up all day. I then wash my hair, condition it, get out, and hop into my undergarments, flannel pants, and gray tank top.

As soon as i step back out into my room, I stretch my wings out to their full wingspan, of 15 (and a third now) glorious feet. I observe my feathers, and feel the softness of my smaller chocolate brown feathers, fade into the smoothness of my longer creamy lower primary feathers.

I glance over to where my balcony was with open doors and flowing white gradient to maroon curtains flowing wildly, and sigh, wishing that I could just pull out my wings, and fly away. I fold my wings back, and throw on an over sized soft jacket to cover my wings back up before i go outside. Just to be careful.

I step over to close the doors, seeing as the night wind was picking up, and hear the flap of a bird's wings, then see a large feather fall from above. I step outside and quickly reach out over the balcony ledge to grab the feather just before it went out of my reach.

It was jet black and really smooth, almost the same as my primary feathers. Then i realize that this feather was about as big as mine, and glance around, looking to see if the bird-thing that dropped this was still around, when i didn't see anything, i raced back inside, and quickly shut the double doors behind me. I ripped off my jacket, and whipped out my wings, and held up the feather to my primary ones, and sure enough, it was just as big as mine.

But that was impossible. No bird was big enough for them to have this sized feather, and it obviously wasn't mine, because my primary feathers were a cream ivory color. Huh.

I fling one of my drawers open, and dropped the feather inside, after studying it more. Everything about it was the same as mine, except for the color. I'd have to keep a _very_ close eye on the birds, and people, of this so called 'average' town.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! There's the next chapter! Next chapter will have Max's (and Ella's too) first day of school, half through Max's POV, and most of it through Fang's POV. YAY! FANG! MY BABY IS FINALLY HERE! HES MINE! I CLAIMED HIM! YOU CAN ALL SHARE IGGY &amp; GAZZY!<strong>

**I do want to clear up, that i have no relation to Naperville at all, just found it one day googling random things. I declare googling now an official verb.**

**Question Of The Chapter:**

**What was your favorite gift that you got this year?**

**My Answer:  
><strong>

**iPhone FREAKING 6! (And $1000, and more!)**


End file.
